And the Thunder Rolls
by Brunette S Angel
Summary: PWP oneshot: Reno and Zack can't stand one another, but after Reno saves Zack's life they can't deny the lust they feel for one another. Even if that lust does irritate the hell out of them.


A/N - 'Kay, one quick word. I know it's a common assumption that Reno's last name is Sinclair, but after doing some research I've found multiple independent sources (although none from Square Enix) that say Reno's last name is Tarshil. Some even suggest his name is Reno Sinclair-Tarshil. None of my sources are forums, but speculation based on further research done on finding true last names. Because of this, I have decided to go with Tarshil instead of the popular Sinclair. If you guys find official word, please let me know. Hope you like smut! XD

-o-o-o-

The last thing he remembered before falling into the dark bliss of unconsciousness was a sharp pain flexing through his stomach causing such unbearable agony which he could not move to react to. Then there was black.

The next thing he remembered was the sound of distant thunder. He could vaguely smell the undeniable scent of rain in the air but it seemed not to have arrived yet. His body was too dry. The thunder boomed again in the distance and he inhaled deeply before trying to move. A flash of pain shot through his body before a pair of hands gently pushed him back down to the hard earth, stilling any other attempt of movement.

Zack opened his eyes to see who it was who was holding him down. The first thing he saw was red. Red, wild hair. Red tattoos, but blue eyes. Blue eyes that watched him with concern then quickly turned to annoyance.

"Stay the fuck still, soldier-boy."

Zack scowled at the Turk above him before wincing at the throbbing pain in his stomach. "What happened?"

Reno sat up and took his hands off the SOLDIER's body. "You were careless…"

Zack looked up at Reno, put off by his answer. "Answer the damn question." He never liked the fiery redhead, was sure the feeling was mutual, but they always had a way of finding one another.

Reno looked down at Zack and sighed. "You thought it would be smart to take on the entire fuckin' Wutainese guard by your onesome, yo." He scoffed. "And they showed you. Stay still, hero. You'll reopen the wound."

Zack looked around at the clearing in the woods he stalked the Wutainese guards into which was now littered with those same Wutainese guards plus forty or fifty more bodies. He tried to sit up again, momentarily forgetting the pain and threw himself back down frustrated when the wound in his stomach seared.

"I'm not going to tell you again: stay the fuck still!" Reno almost shouted, lifting Zack's shirt to expose the wound once more. He surveyed the dressings he applied before looking back at Zack. "Give the X-Potion and Mako a fuckin' chance. Do you think you can sit still for another five minutes?"

Zack turned his head from the Turk and sighed. "How did this all happen?" he asked, waving his hand in the general direction of the scattered bodies.

Reno sat back away from Zack and crossed his arms over his knees. "I came in to finish what you left. Thought I'd do my good deed this month and make sure you didn't die."

"Good deed?" Zack laughed. "You're a Turk. You don't do good deeds."

"Yeah, so don't go tellin' anyone, yo." Reno warned.

Zack was at a loss for words. Besides being incredibly embarrassed at being at the mercy of a Turk, Reno at that, he was confused as to what this all meant. "Why?"

"Just shut up and let the Mako heal so I can get the hell outta here." Reno shot back.

Zack looked over at Reno. "Just leave then. I don't want you here just as badly as you don't want to be here." His wound was already feeling a little better anyhow.

"Just shut up." Reno shouted. He looked around before moving closer to Zack. He leaned in close to his face. "Listen up, 'cuz I'm sayin' this just once." he hissed. "It matters to me that you're alive. I may not like you much, but I-" he bit his tongue.

"Y-You what?" Zack asked, completely caught off guard by the Turk's behaviour.

Reno sighed and moved away from Zack. "Nothin'…"

Zack sat up a bit and was relieved when his stomach didn't feel like it was spitting open. "What were you going to say?"

Reno glared into Zack's bright violet eyes. "Forget it, soldier-boy. I meant nothin'…"

Zack sat up fully. "You're such a chicken-shit." he laughed mockingly. "Finish what you start or don't bother starting it at all. It's annoying as hell when-" he was cut off by Reno's lips which were now firmly pressed against his. He kept his eyes open and watched Reno's eyes flutter shut as his expression teetered between contentment and annoyance. Zack didn't respond to the kiss at all, but watched in interest as the absolute unthinkable happened. Reno looked perplexed.

After no more than a minute Reno pulled back and sighed heavily. Zack continued to watch the Turk. He thought he'd spare Reno the torture by breaking the silence. "But you said you didn't like me…"

Reno glanced up at Zack with his deep blue eyes and shook his head. "I don't."

Zack smirked. "Then… why?"

Reno sat back again and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't like you, soldier-boy. I lust you."

Zack's eyebrows rose on instinct and he bit his lower lip. "Always had you pegged for a ladies man…"

Reno scoffed. "Whatever…"

"Reno…" Zack sighed. "Thanks for saving my life."

"Whatever…" again, came the red-head's response.

Zack moved in front of the Turk again and leaned in so his lips were only inches away from Reno's. "I owe you one."

Reno looked into Zack's violet eyes and tilted his head. "I suppose you do." He reached out and grabbed Zack by the back of the neck and pulled him in for another kiss, this time Zack kissed back.

Their lips met in a messy frenzy of licks and nips that had both men panting in minutes. Reno decided to take control as he pushed Zack down to the ground, straddling his hips and capturing his lips again with a little more intensity. Zack's hands roamed over the Turk's chest and pulled off his suit jacket when they found their way to his shoulders. In the distance the thunder cracked loudly again, but falling on deaf ears as the two men were completely lost in the passion that was building between them. It was Zack who noticed first that it had began to rain.

Zack pulled away from Reno's lips and looked up at the sky which was now pouring rain over the earth. The thirsty earth soaked up every drop, as did Reno's white dress shirt, exposing the sight of his hard body beneath. Zack let his eyes roam over the flat stomach before Reno got up off his hips. He looked up at the Turk.

"C'mon, my bird's over in the next clearing." Reno offered his hand to Zack to pull him up. "Need to keep your bandages dry."

Zack took Reno's hand and he was pulled up to his feet. Reno grabbed his jacket and started walking away from him. Zack followed, a bit confused to what had actually just happened.

The rain intensified just as they reached Reno's 'chopper and the red-head let Zack in first before climbing in after him. Both men were now almost completely soaked from the rain. Thunder crashed loudly in the skies above.

"Take off your shirt." Reno said monotonously as he dug through a storage compartment between the two pilot seats.

Zack looked at Reno unsure before pulling his shirt over his head to expose the bandages the Turk had applied earlier. Reno found what he was looking for and crouched beside Zack, who was sitting with his back against the side of the 'chopper. Reno gently pulled the bandages halfway off to expose the healing wound on Zack's stomach. Zack chuckled.

"What're you laughing at?" Reno asked annoyed, looking for any early signs of infection.

Zack shook his head with another chuckle. "I just never would have thought you'd make a great nurse, Nurse Tarshil…"

Reno glared up at Zack before ripping the bandage the rest of the way off, making sure it hurt.

Zack flinched but didn't react in any other way. "Heh, nurse…"

Reno sighed before wetting a cloth with disinfectant and placing it firmly on Zack's wound. "Maybe I shudda just left you out there to die."

Zack's smile disappeared as he watched Reno's hands clean his wound. Damn, he hated this guy. "Yeah, maybe…"

Reno shook his head and applied fresh bandages, holding them in place with medical tape. "Whatever, yo. Lets just get out of here." He made to stand up before Zack grabbed his wrist.

"What was that all about? I mean, out there?"

Reno looked down at Zack, averting his eyes once he noticed violet ones starting straight back at him. "Forget about it." He tugged his arm to free his wrist but Zack wouldn't ease his iron grip. "Let go! Forget about it!"

Zack yanked down on Reno's wrist causing the Turk to fall forward on top of Zack. "I don't wanna…"

Reno's sigh came out a little shakier this time. "Don't want to let go or forget?" He made no attempt to get up from the SOLDIER's lap.

Zack locked eyes with the Turk. "Doesn't matter…"

Reno looked from Zack's eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes again before leaning in slowly to reconnect their lips. Outside the thunder boomed steadily creating a soundtrack to their slow, lazy kisses which soon turned into heated, lust-filled kisses sending a tingling sensation throughout both of their bodies.

At first both men just enjoyed the feeling of the kisses with a warm body close by. After another few minutes when they figured that this was probably going to go further a dominance war began. Reno remained on Zack's lap and pushed Zack's head back against the wall while forcefully wrestling Zack's tongue into submission. Zack figured it would be a poor show if he allowed this to happen so easily and began gripping for both of Reno's wrists. Once in hand, he pushed Reno off of him to the ground, following the redhead and hovered above his body without breaking the kiss.

Reno grunted when his back impacted the ground and allowed himself to be momentarily taken by the SOLDIER. Only momentarily, though. The kiss didn't seem to be enough anymore as they both began to move their bodies against one another causing waves of pleasure to ripple throughout. Reno decided he had complied enough and began to wriggle his wrists from the ravenette's grip with no prevail. The redhead let out a low growl before breaking the kiss to gasp for air.

"Move." Reno said, unable to hide the lust from his voice.

Zack smirked down at him. "No."

"I don't bottom, soldier-boy. Up. Off." Reno commanded, trying to free his wrists again. It was fruitless; Zack was much stronger than him when it came to hand-to-hand strength. These guys were infused with Mako, for Shiva's sake!

Zack grinned at Reno's pathetic attempt to get free. "You don't bottom? Never?"

"Never!" Reno glared at Zack straight in the eye to accentuate his meaning. It didn't faze Zack, though. He seemed more amused at their current situation rather than figuring out how to please _both_ of them.

"Aw, Nurse Tarshil, that's a real shame because neither do I and I have you pinned to the floor."

Reno's glare intensified. He felt a familiar anger grow in his chest and remembered why he hated Zack so much. Much to his displeasure, though, the frustration made its way south and pooled in his groin causing his already growing 'issue' to become more pronounced. Zack seemed to notice this and thrust his hips down against Reno causing the redhead to moan lowly. Reno involuntarily bucked his hips up for more friction before dropping his head down against the floor.

"Fuckin' call me that again an' I'll snap your neck before you know what's happenin', yo." Reno breathed out, body still moving against Zack's in minuscule thrusts. "No way in hell I'm letting you, let alone anyone else, top me. Fuckin' get off."

"Plan on it." Zack responded, tightening his grip on Reno's wrists and planting harsh nips against the side of his neck. Upon hearing Reno gasp, Zack continued his assault up to Reno's earlobe and bit down hard. Reno choked back a cry at the burning pain and arched his back causing their bodies to come flush together. Zack grinned before nibbling the lobe in apology as he continued his ministrations against Reno's hips.

Reno's breathing was becoming more harsh and he began to feel as though he was about to lose control. His anger enhanced his excitement and he really didn't want to give in. "Plan on rapin' me? Get off!"

Zack lifted his head so he was looking down at Reno and narrowed his eyes in a hateful way. "You're a Turk. I shouldn't even be able to get you in this position. You're bad at what you do."

"Fuck you!" Reno yelled back as he began to struggle under Zack again. Zack just watched patiently as the redhead failed again to make him move.

Zack figured they were getting nowhere. He wasn't about to _rape_ Reno, as the redhead so bluntly put it, nor was he going to allow himself to bottom for anyone. He frowned when the Turk shot him a nasty look and released his wrists. Reno seemed surprised for a moment and looked up at the SOLDIER. "You're right, Reno. I don't plan on _raping_ you. I'm not about to bottom either, so lets forget this ever happened. Take me back to Shinra HQ."

Zack sighed heavily before moving to get off of the Turk. He was confused for a moment when he felt strong hands grasp at this arms and pull him back. There was a look in Reno's eyes he has never seen before. _Panicked disappointment?_ Zack looked down at Reno, whose eyes seemed to have softened. "I told you that I lust you, and now you're going to leave it at that?" Reno's question was more of an accusation than a question.

"This isn't going to work, Reno." Zack responded. "One of us has to fold, and that will _not_ be me." He made to move again but Reno's grasp only tightened. He looked down at him again with a frown. "What?"

Reno couldn't meet Zack's eyes. He turned his head to his right and sighed. "I really hate you, you know that?" Zack chose not to respond and kept still, kneeling over Reno with a knee on either side of the Turk's body while looking down at him. Reno bit his lower lip and released Zack's arms. "If anyone finds out I'll hunt you down and kill you in the most slow, painful way I can come up with." Again, Zack didn't move a muscle. Reno looked back over at Zack and anger filled his eyes again. "Why the fuck do you have to be so damn sexy?"

Zack grinned evilly as another loud crack of thunder sounded; he lowered his body so it was hovering over Reno's only by a half an inch. "You giving in?" he asked before capturing Reno's lips with his own. Reno kissed him back fiercely and moaned when Zack lowered his body down to close the distance between them, beginning to rock his hips against the redheads again. Reno tried to keep his kiss steady but was becoming more desperate as Zack slipped his tongue in and roamed the contours of his mouth. The redhead's hands traveled over Zack's shoulders and caressed their way down his strong, broad chest. Deciding that he had had enough of _just_ this, Reno dropped his hands down and began working on Zack's belt. Zack broke the kiss momentarily to watch the Turk's hands and begin working on the buttons on Reno's shirt feverishly when hands stopped him.

Zack looked down at Reno. "What now?" he asked with a hint of irritation.

Reno rolled his eyes before working on the buttons of his own shirt. "Turk uniforms are expensive, soldier-boy. Don't want you ruinin' my shirt in your haste."

Zack glared at Reno. "Not like you pay for it."

"This is true," Reno said, working the last button. "But I care about my clothes."

Zack's hand descended over Reno's before he grabbed at the last button and tore it off the shirt.

"You little prick!" Reno shouted.

"Oh, shut up, for the love of Odin." Zack responded before taking Reno's mouth again with his own. The kiss turned decidedly more violent as both boys used their frustration and irritation to fuel their lust for one another, nipping and biting each other at every opportunity.

The sound of the thunder outside was accompanied by the harsh gasps and moans from within the helicopter and the temperature seemed to have gone up by a couple of degrees. Zack released Reno's lips and bit down on the juncture connecting the redhead's neck to his shoulder causing him to groan. His lips traveled towards the neck. He increased his suction before Reno pulled back slightly and pushed Zack up. "No marks." the Turk ordered. Zack just grinned and pinned his arms on either side of his head.

Zack leaned down again and sucked on the Turk's neck, causing the Turk to moan a little louder than he did previously. He was going to leave a mark and no Turk was going to tell him he couldn't. "Fuck, Zack…" Reno groaned but made no additional attempt to stop the SOLDIER from creating a mark.

Zack lifted his head and admired his work before grinning. "Love to see you try and explain that one."

"Some chick down in Sector Six." Reno replied, breathing heavy to catch his breath. "It's not _that_ uncommon."

Zack shook his head before releasing Reno's wrists and lowering himself to Reno's chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and grazed the nub with his teeth. Reno hissed at the pleasure that spread through his body and writhed beneath the ravenette as Zack took his other nipple between his index finger and thumb, twirling it before twisting it roughly. Reno hissed again, this time a lot louder, before looking down at the man assaulting his body.

Zack caught Reno's eye and relented his attack on his nipples and kissed his upper abdomen. Reno was notably out of breath already as he watched Zack trail kisses downwards towards his naval.

The SOLDIER dipped his tongue in Reno's naval causing the redhead to moan and squirm. _Really?_ Zack did it again getting the same, but stronger, reaction. He looked back up at Reno. "For the life of me, I would have never guessed you were ticklish."

"Fuck you…" Reno said, lust-filled eyes not leaving Zack's lips.

Zack eyed Reno's slightly parted, gasping lips and licked his own for show. "The idea was to fuck you."

Reno's sigh came out shaky as he laid his head back down on the floor. Zack grinned and lowered his hands to the Turk's belt. He made quick work of both the belt and the pant's buttons before pulling them down. Reno shifted to allow his pants to come down; Zack removing them completely before tugging the redhead's boxers down as well.

Zack sat up and grinned at the sight before him. Never in a million years did he expect to _want_ to look at Reno, let alone enjoy the sight of his rock hard naked body. The way Reno's pale, firm skin stretched over his muscles intensified his pressure in his own pants. He noted also that the redhead was slightly shaking. "Are you cold or nervous?"

"M'not cold." Reno responded lowly, closing his legs a bit before Zack stopped him.

Zack ran his hands up Reno's thighs gently while keeping his eyes focused on his face. Reno's eyes fluttered slightly and watched as the hands travelled closer to his groin. His breath hitched in his throat and he released his breath slowly before Zack reached his erection before they travelled back down towards his bent knees. Reno's eyes flicked up towards Zack and he almost seemed startled to find out that Zack had been watching his face all along. He took another deep breath and held it.

Zack grinned, eyes softer than they ever were before when looking at his man he disliked so much. Zack began to slide his hands back up Reno's thighs and noted how the Turk's eyes focused on those rather than on his face. He liked his better. He found himself actually enjoying the lust radiating from Reno's eyes as they watched his hands work their way up towards his arousal. "Reno," Zack almost whispered as his hands drew close. Reno glanced up but his eyes fell back down as his breath escaped in a shaky sigh. "I'll try my best not to hurt you."

Reno smiled as his hands bypassed his now painfully aching cock and rubbed his hips. "Sure you will…"

Zack kept his eyes trained on the redhead's face as his hands rubbed the baby-soft skin beside Reno's erection, allowing his thumbs to gently stroke the shaft. "I will."

Reno's mouth formed an 'O' at the bliss Zack's hands were creating. He wasn't used to this. He was more of a 'stick-it-in-and-off-we-go' type of guy. Zack was going slow and making him feel things he was ready to kick himself for rushing in the past. Never did he just _feel_; his mind was always on the future events. Zack's hands tenderly caressed his flesh and this thumbs firmly rubbed up and down the underside of his cock. His body shuttered.

Zack grinned. "Do you have… anything… umm…"

Reno looked back up at Zack and shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Zack narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "We'll improvise." He moved one of his hands over Reno's erection and palmed the length. Reno gasped and nodded. "Say stop if you want me to stop." Zack added. Reno only nodded again, eyes focused back down at Zack's hand over his cock.

Zack wrapped his fingers around the length in his palm and gave it a slow, firm pump. Reno's initial gasp turned into a moan and he closed his eyes with his head resting on the floor. Zack smiled and moved his hand languidly back over the shaft causing more moans to escape from the redhead's mouth. He took a deep breath and leaned over, kissing the head before taking the jutted erection fully in his mouth. Reno groaned and tossed his head back and forth, reaching down with one hand to bury it into Zack's black spikes. Zack increased his suction when he felt the hand in his hair and bobbed his head a little more quickly. Reno whined and began thrusting his hips in motion with Zack's movement. When Zack felt the cock swell in his mouth he stopped and pulled it out before Reno's orgasm could hit. "So quick…" he said in a low voice.

Reno was gasping for air at this point, his eyes closed tight. "S-So good…"

Zack grinned as the thunder outside rumbled and the rain pelted the outside of the 'chopper. He repositioned Reno's knees so they were bent at a more acute angle and spread his legs further apart. Reno looked back down at Zack, watching the SOLDIER adjust his body and focused on not shaking so badly. Zack shuffled down a little further and lifted Reno's hips gently. "W-What…?" Reno stuttered.

Zack glanced up at Reno and grinned. "I'm improvising." Reno took a deep breath and attempted to lie back down but he couldn't stop watching even if his life depended on it. Zack placed a couple of light kissed against the underside of his cock again before nuzzling further down. His tongue lapped at the Turk's balls with a firm vigour before finding its way underneath to stroke at the sensitive skin there. Reno cried out softly and his head flew back against the floor. He didn't seem to realize the impact. Zack grinned inwardly, as his mouth was currently busy, and he continued to lick and nip lightly at the over-sensitized skin.

"Ughn, Zack…" Reno moaned loudly. "Fuck, fuck…"

Zack continued his quest, using his hands to expose Reno's opening. Once Reno's brain caught up with what was happening he began to squirm. Zack paused in his current mission and looked up at the Turk's face. He could see the near panic in the redhead's eyes and sighed lightly before dropping his head and seeking his entrance. He slipped his tongue out and barely stroked Reno's entrance which was rewarded by a short, strangled cry from above. He did it again, as Reno mentioned he never bottomed, Zack knew that this would be particularly intense for the Turk and he wanted to make sure not to over stimulate him. Reno cried out again and attempted to close his legs only to be stopped by the SOLDIER's hand.

Zack gently guided Reno's legs apart with one hand while the other kept Reno's bottom lifted enough to give him access to this preparation. Reno started to relax as his legs fell easily apart. Zack took this as a good sign and stroked the entrance again more firmly. Reno whimpered and hid his eyes with an arm flung over his face. The throbbing in the ravenette's pants reminded him of exactly how excited he actually was and he decided he needed to get Reno ready before he came just from foreplay. He licked his lips again and made sure to collect enough saliva in his mouth as be descended again to probe at the opening. Reno's body began to squirm again as the threat of intrusion caused the throbbing in his own groin to intensify.

Enough was enough. Zack broke past the initial resistance and penetrated the redhead with his tongue, causing said redhead to cry out yet again. He kept his tongue moving in exploration for the one spot that would make the Turk his. _Wait, what? Mine? No, no, no…_ Zack closed his eyes and attempted to lube him up for the next and final act. He discarded the thought he just had as it was interrupted by a series of screamed curses and a fist in his black hair. He took note of the location, pulled up, and grinned.

"Do you think you're ready?" he asked the desperately gasping Turk.

Reno couldn't seem to catch his breath and looked down at Zack. "Just fuck me already!" he yelled rather loudly. Another crash of thunder roared outside and his red-framed blue eyes narrowed. "I don't care if it hurts. Just do it, for fuck's sake, Zack. Please…"

Zack allowed himself a moment to take in the sight of Reno, the man he probably hated the most, begging him to take him in the back of his 'chopper. Once he convinced himself this was not just a wet dream he took off the rest of his clothes in record time and gripped Reno's hips harshly, pulled him closer to where he was kneeling and resting the redhead's legs on top of his own. He reached down and rubbed the opening again causing the Turk to growl. "Your cock, does it ache?" the redhead asked in a low, condemning voice.

Zack felt a pang of anger before he spit in his own hand and coated his own cock before stabbing into the Turk violently. They both cried out at the initial sensation. Reno cried out at the feeling of being split into two; Zack's cock burned his insides as it pushed deeper inside. Although the 'preparation' and saliva made it glide, he had never been entered before. Zack cried out at the feeling of incredible tightness that surrounded his own sex. Reno's body seemed to be pulling him in deeper and he could feel the muscles tremble inside the Turk.

Zack paused, not moving in fear of losing control. He supposed it could be because he didn't want to completely hurt the redhead beneath him, but in all honesty, he just didn't want to cum yet. Reno took this time to attempt to adjust to the feeling of having Zack inside him. He focused on breathing and relaxing his body. He knew how to take a male lover to ensure they both got something out of it. He just never knew how to be the bitch.

Zack felt Reno's body relax a little. Reno's breathing slowed slightly and he opened his eyes again. They looked at one another in silent understanding that this was sex and nothing more before Zack slowly pulled back before thrusting into the Turk again. Reno cried out yet again and Zack moaned. The muscles clenched around his arousal in such a desperate way; he had to keep focused before he lost control.

He pulled out again and thrust forward again before deciding to find a rhythm. He grabbed the Turk's hips and pulled them towards him, pushing him further inside. Reno was groaning with every move he made inside of his body. Zack picked up his pace as he continued to slam into the body blow him.

Reno was _not_ a silent lover. A string of words, curses, and moans escaped his lips and Zack relished at the sight of his face twisted in pleasure. Reno kept his eyes closed and his hands were balled into fists. He allowed Zack to move his body in whichever way suited their ultimate goal. He almost felt used because of the way Zack was holding him. No warmth, no intimacy, just guiding his hips to where the ravenette wanted them so he could get off. This turned Reno on beyond all possible reason.

Zack shifted Reno's hips slightly to introduce a new angle. He was looking for one spot and smiled evilly when Reno's sounds became more violent. He shouted out 'yes' and 'right there, don't stop' instead of curses and grunted in heat instead of moaned. The way the redhead's body had tightened he knew he must be hitting the right spot. Reno reached down and covered Zack's hands with his own, grasping at them to force them to quicken the pace. Who was he to not comply? Zack tightened his grip on the Turk's hips and slammed into him with as much force as he could in this position.

"T-Touch yourself." Zack ordered, knowing he was coming close to his completion and wanting to watch the redhead enjoy this. "Reno, fucking jerk off for me."

It took Reno a second to comprehend that the SOLDIER was talking to him but once he got the message he released one of Zack's hands and reached between his own legs. He gripped his weeping, hard cock and began to pump it with the same fury as Zack's cock fucking him. He practically howled at the heightened sensation as he threw his head back and thrust up into this own fist. This caused a new angle which, for Zack, felt tighter than before as he cried out at the increased pleasure. He knew he was about to lose it; he was fighting a losing battle. He began to abandon all thought when the Turk's voice brought him back.

Reno was aggressively thrusting into his hand and slamming his body back down, impaling himself on Zack's cock. Zack's mind registered only two of these thrusts before the Turk's body arched off the floor and cried out a silent scream before he coated his own stomach with his ejaculate. The sight was far too much for Zack as his own orgasm came crashing over his body causing him to thrust deep and uncalculated. He rode out his intense release and was mildly aware of the sound of thunder in the distance.

When able to move again, Zack lifted himself up off the redhead he hadn't previously realized he collapsed onto. Reno was breathing steadily and glanced over at Zack, who was collecting his clothes. Zack, noticing Reno's stare, dressed quickly before examining the almost healed wound on his stomach.

"Is it better?" Reno asked, deciding to break the silence.

Zack nodded and looked over to the Turk. "You okay?"

Reno rolled his eyes before getting up to retrieve his own clothes and began dressing. Zack didn't miss the flinch in pain when Reno first sat up. Once dressed, Reno climbed into the pilot seat but didn't move to start the 'chopper.

"Reno?" Zack asked quietly.

Reno tilted his head to the side so he could see Zack. Zack had the stupidest grin on his face. "What?"

Zack chuckled. "You sounded so unlike yourself when you practically cried when I said we couldn't fuck."

Reno glared back at Zack, turning in his seat to face the SOLDIER. "What the fuck? I didn't almost cry."

Zack laughed before clearing his throat. "_I told you that I lust you, and now you're going to leave it at that?"_ he said in a whiney girl's voice, mocking the Turk in front of him.

"Oh, fuck you." Reno snapped back before turning back around in his seat.

"_Oh, boo hoo! Sexy soldier-boy isn't going to fuck me now!_" Zack continued in his mocking voice, barely able to hold back from laughing.

"I fuckin' hate you." Reno said dully as his started his 'chopper, its engine rivaling the thunder outside.

"Ditto you, Nurse Tarshil."

-o-o-o-

I just needed an excuse to get Reno and Zack together. This is the product. Do you like? Do you hate? Please leave me a review? ^.^


End file.
